The present invention relates to faucets, and relates more specifically to such a faucet which can be conveniently installed in any of a variety of sinks and, which has a swivel shower head connector for the connection of a shower head.
FIGS. from 1 to 4 show a faucet for sinks according to the prior art. The faucet has an inside partition wall, which is comprised of a bottom horizontal wall portion, a top horizontal wall portion, and a vertical intermediate wall portion, a through hole for cold water and a through hole for hot water through the inside partition wall. Because the bottom side of the bottom horizontal wall portion is spaced above the lowest edge of the casing at a very short distance, when the flexible cold water pipe and the flexible hot water pipe are respectively connected to the through hole for cold water and the through hole for hot water by respective rigid pipe connectors, the rigid pipe connectors project out of the lowest edge of the casing. This drawback limits the application range of the faucet. For example, the faucet can not be installed in a faucet in which the mounting hole is too small to let the rigid pipe connectors pass. Furthermore, this structure of faucet is complicated to manufacture. When casing the inside partition wall of the faucet, a sand core must be used so that the bottom horizontal wall portion and the top horizontal wall portion can be connected by the intermediate vertical wall portion at different elevations and the through hole for cold water and through hole for hot water can be formed and spaced from each other.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a faucet which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the faucet comprises a casing having a transverse partition wall and a valve chamber above the partition wall, the partition wall having a through hole for hot water and a through hole for cold water, a water outlet pipe having a spot, a valve mounted in the valve chamber and controlled by handle to close/open the passage between the valve chamber and the spout, a flexible hot water pipe and a flexible cold water pipe respectively connected to the through hole for hot water and the through hole for cold water by a respective rigid pipe connector, wherein the partition wall of the casing is spaced above the lowest edge of the casing at a distance longer than the length of the rigid pipe connectors of the hot water pipe and cold water pipe so that the faucet can be installed in any of a variety of sinks to fit different mounting holes. According to another aspect of the present invention, a shower head adapter and control valve assembly is mounted in the water outlet pipe and controlled to close the spout for permitting water to flow from the valve chamber to a shower head, having a swivel shower head connector for the connection of a shower head.